You Want Me
by igivgr8hugss
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru:D Kagome is being pursued be a mysterious handsome demon and doesn't even know it until it all goes crashing down when she learns of his true intentions. Will Sesshoumaru come to her rescue? i don't know...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first Inuyahsa fanfic and my first general fanfic so yah.**_

_**I don't really accept flames but I think they're hilarious, but constructive criticism is very much appreciated! If you don't like my story then just don't read it…simple. **_

Chapter 1

Kagome awoke to the buzzing of her pink alarm clock. She looked at the fuzzy, red numbers to find out what time it was. _Gah. It's only 6:02. _She forced herself to open her eyes further and get out of bed.

She entered the bathroom to freshen up. Kagome savored every second in her nice hot shower; she knew she would not have one in a while.

She stepped into the kitchen to find her mom working hard packing, what she assumed was for her friends, a huge lunch box. Her mother turned around and noticed her.

"Oh, Kagome good morning, you're up quite early this morning. Why?" her mother greeted.

"Oh, no good reason…" But Kagome had a very important reason.

Kagome wanted to surprise Inuyasha. Usually she would be running late, he would come to the modern era just to drag her back and always seemed to be ticked off. Of course Kagome knew he just missed her.

As she packed her day-to-day 'necessities' in her trusty, yellow backpack she was extremely pensive. _Today I will tell Inuyasha that I love him._ The thought sent a fluttering sensation to the pit of her stomach. _Since he's so stubborn to say it to my face I'll say it for him and we'll be happy forever! _

But she was terribly anxious. _What if he rejects me and goes bounding back to Kikyo?_ Surely it was a possibility since he'd done it countless times before. It made her think of how dogs never forget their first owner, but Kagome pushed the though aside. Doubt would get her nowhere. Good or bad she would accept that Inuyasha was a friend anyways. _I'll be okay with it wont I? _

Kikyo couldn't really compete with Kagome after all could she? Kagome was alive and Kikyo was undoubtedly a cold, dead, hindrance of a priestess, who mooches off of poor innocent souls.

_But Inuyasha wouldn't love someone like that,_ thought Kagome; _she must have been a lot different when she was alive. Inuyasha just can't let the poor girl go. _

Kagome noticed she was just sitting on the floor with her backpack packed full to the brim as she looked to the clock. 7_:34, I better leave soon,_ she told herself.

She stood up and went down the hall to find Souta sleeping in his room. She kissed him on the forehead as he stirred. Kagome tiptoed out of his room as silently as possible.

"Goodbye Souta." She whispered with a small smile on her face. Before she left she bid her farewells to Gramps and her mother

As she entered the well house with the doubt flushed from her mind, as she felt something somewhat new…pure confidence. She was no longer anxious as she sat on the lip of the well, ready to hop right inside to return to the Feudal Era. But she still felt those damn butterflies.

She let the feeling go as she was determined to succeed.

"I'm so ready for this." Kagome sighed to herself, before she leapt off the edge into magical blue bliss.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the light of the morning sun. He leapt off the tree branch he was sleeping on and headed for Kaede's hut to see if Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still asleep.

As he pushed aside the bamboo flap, to his annoyance, they were all asleep. _Hmph, I'll just take a walk and they'd better be awake when I get back._

He left the hut and headed for the forest, he needed to calm down from all the pent up excitement. When Kagome was gone, sure he was as irritable as a PMS-ing, teenage girl, but he was always happy to see her return. Of course Inuyasha was in denial, _I just want to complete the jewel and kill that bastard Naraku as soon as possible! _But that thought would do nothing but wind him up tighter.

He returned to Kaede's hut, somewhat calmer than before.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Sango chirped.

"Yeah whatever, now that you all are awake I'm gonna get Kagome so we can leave already. You better be ready by the time I get back." He threatened. Inuyasha was out of the hut in an instant.

Everyone just shrugged and prepared for the long journey ahead.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and took a couple steps apprehensively. _Stupid blue stuff washed away my confidence!_

"Oooooh, how am I going to tell him?" She visibly stiffened as she felt a strange aura coming close and fast, and then it stopped and the strange aura was gone. _This is doing nothing for my nerves, _she thought to herself, still frozen in her patch of grass by the well.

* * *

"Eheheheh, obtaining this beauty will be easier than I thought," said a rather silky voice in the shadows of the shrubbery of the forest.

"Takemi will handle her leaving that pathetic half-demon." With a grin the mysterious figure sank into a more comfortable position to watch his utter genius in action, as he masked his aura.

* * *

Kagome heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and felt her heart race with fear. She turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see today, by far. _Why the hell does she always have to butt in?!_

Kagome took a cautious step back_, Why does she intimidate me so much?_ Kagome was really more irritated than intimidated but she wouldn't let either show.

"Just say it honestly to Inuyasha's face. I'm sure he will appreciate it." She said in a cold sarcastic tone, which sent chills just as cold down Kagome's spine. _How did she know I was talking about Inuyasha? Why couldn't I feel her presence before?_

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Kikyo didn't look like she was going to answer so Kagome let it go. But Kagome couldn't see her soul collectors anywhere. _This isn't Kikyo…but what does this person want? _Kagome didn't feel like dealing with this so she began to walk towards Kaede's village.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped in her tracks, flabbergasted as to why she dared ask her that, forgetting that it wasn't really Kikyo.

"That would be none of your business." Kagome said in a nonchalant yet bitter tone when she saw Kikyo smirk.

"Anything about Inuyasha is my business, he is my man. You forgot?" That sent Kagome straight over the edge. She knew it wasn't Kikyo but anyone even suggesting Inuyasha was that dead bitch's man was infuriating.

"Sorry, but I do not know." Kagome said calmly trying to be the bigger person. She tuned around and headed for Kaede's village once again. She didn't care why this person was trying to tick her off or who she was. She wasn't going to put up with it, nor waste her time. The worst thing was that 'Kikyo' succeeded in making riled up.

* * *

"She is a smart wench, that Kagome," grumbled the handsome demon watching his once 'genius' plans crumble before him. "but she can always be obtained by force, what a pity."

He grinned as he signaled Takemi for further…forceful action.

* * *

Kagome only walked about fifteen or so feet before she felt a hand on her shoulder. What the hell does this person want?! Turning around, fuming from head to toe, she yelled.

"WHAT?!" Taken aback by her loss of self control, the fact that it wasn't 'Kikyo' anymore slipped he mind, until it was way too late.

She blinked at the, what seemed like a lizard-esque demon. He was wearing a mauve kimono and white hakama pants; he didn't look too human, so it obviously meant he was a demon of lower stature. She could take him on if she really wanted to, but she realized he didn't look too friendly and began run, she didn't want to take any risks right now.

After a couple of yards she felt the weight on her feet diminish as he picked her up and walked in the opposite direction.

"Let me go, you stupid lizard demon!" she spit out, kicking and screaming.

"I am no such thing," he stated, sounding quite annoyed, "I am a chameleon demon." He needlessly bit out.

At that moment Kagome realized he was the 'Fake Kikyo'. _Oh I get in now…chameleon._

"I don't care just let me g-" He started sprinting towards the coverage of the forest.

_Where is that damn Fuuhiro? _Caught up in his thoughts he stumbled and dropped Kagome letting out an '_oouf' _He quickly tried topick her back up, but she was just to fast and was already bolting blindly further into the dark forest.

He chased her until he sensed his lord going after her instead, so he stopped.

* * *

Kagome turned her head to see if he was chasing her. _Good he's gone._

When she was facing in the right direction she was put to a painful halt.

"Owwwwww…" she looked up to see what she crashed into and to a n immediate cautious scoot on her bottom backward as she eyed the very handsome demon in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I basically edited the first chapter it's a little bettah! So please review so I know how to make my story a lot better or if you just like it! Either way it makes me feel goooood!**_

Last Chapter:

He chased her until he sensed his lord going after her instead, so he stopped.

Kagome turned her head to see if he was chasing her. _Good he's gone._

When she was facing in the right direction, she was put to a painful halt.

"Owwwwww…" she looked up to see what she crashed into and took an immediate cautious scoot on her bottom backward as she eyed the very handsome demon in front of her.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha walked towards the well and readied himself to go to the Modern Era, to pick up Kagome. He leapt over the edge until he was engulfed in the warm, familiar, blue.

As he headed for Kagome's house he looked up to Goshinboku. It made him feel so at home, just like Kagome did. _That's probably why I like her so much…_ but he noticed he was distracted, so he trekked on to the shrine house.

"Hey Kagome, get your butt down here it's time to leave!" Bellowed Inuyasha, but she didn't answer him.

"Helloooooo… Kagome?" He walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Higurashi turn around and give him a look of utter confusion.

"Did Kagome not leave?" She was indeed confused, "Kagome left about half an hour ago." Inuyasha was confused as well. _If she left already, where the hell is she?_

"Oh well, I guess I can say hi to Souta before I return," Inuyasha said calmly, "Kagome's probably back at Kaede's hut. I must have missed her."

At that Kagome's mother continued to cook breakfast for the family. _She's always cooking something or other,_ inquired Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked to the TV room, only to find Souta clicking madly on the controller. _If someone from my time saw this kid right now, they'd think he was mental! _Inuyasha thought, laughing to himself.

"Inuyasha!" Souta screamed and immediately turned off his videogames to greet him.

"Hey kid! Look I gotta go find Kagome, so we should make it short." Inuyasha said, rather gentler than usual. _Geez, I'm going soft for this kid-_, but his thoughts were pushed aside when Souta chimed in.

"So… did you come to visit me or to mess with Buyo? He's in Kagome's room if you're curious." Souta playfully chirped. As tempting as it was, Inuyasha pushed away the urge to bother that darn cat out of his system.

"Well, I was looking for Kagome. But she's not here, so I decided to you for a little while, but I'm running out of time." Souta's expression was of pure shock.

"Has something happened to sis?" His face was darling, as he widened his sparkling brown eyes in worry.

"Not yet, so I guess I have to go just to be sure she's okay." Souta waved as Inuyasha left the house. Inuyasha was one of Souta's favorite people…or demons, rather both then. But Souta couldn't really maintain a decent conversation with the feudal hero, but he still thought he was pretty darn cool.

Inuyasha strode towards the well house with an exasperated sigh. Strangely he wasn't too worried about Kagome. Sure she could defend herself pretty well but routinely he'd protect her anyway.

He plummeted down the well hastily as the thought of Kagome being hurt plagued his mind. Not another second passed before he could smell the fresh scent of grass and the wild flowers of the meadow by the well, instead of those nasty city smells.

He cleared the well in a single leap and felt pleased with his usual feat, even though he had demon blood running through his veins to assist him. But his musings were put to a halt as he perked up his ears, only to hear Kagome yelling at someone. She sounded distressed.

"Kagome hold on!" Inuyasha sped to where she supposedly was and sniffed around. _She was just here, her scent stops right here. _

"A barrier…" He growled to himself.

* * *

Kagome sat dumbstruck in the dirt still staring at the beautiful demon in front of her. Rubbing the, soon to be, black and blue bruise on her butt, she watched every graceful step he took towards her, with his navy blue hakamas flowing with the sway of his strides.

As he crouched down, mid- back length, ebony tresses slid over his muscular shoulder to frame his masculine features. She couldn't tell what type of demon he was, and really didn't care.

Her gawking stopped as he held a hand out to help her up. She just looked at the well tanned skin on his hand and followed the path up his arm, to his rose lips and then to his pale-blue eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment until she betrayed his eyes to find his hand take hers as he pulled her up. She brought her eyes back to his and gaped with awe at his perfect smile, which was very contagious, as she felt the corners of her lips rise.

"Sorry about that miss." His soft voice contrasted greatly with his masculine look, but it was comforting and she felt herself trust him more and more by the second. His eyes and his voice were the perfect 'Trust a Complete Stranger' package, like you could go to the recreation center and take a class on it.

"I-I-I… you're pretty…." She heard him laugh softly as she processed what she had just said. She quickly turned he back to him, blushing a harsh, rouge and her hands were magnetized to her burning cheeks. _Gosh Kagome why are you so stupid? How are you going to recover from this?_ With a groan she turned to face him when he began to speak.

"Why thank you, I admire you honesty." He stepped closer to her. "A beautiful girl such as you has never said something like that to me before." That statement caused her to blush even more; she could have sworn her cheeks were practically purple right now. Kagome turned her face to the side feeling bashful, but he cupped her face in his hands to face him.

"Now, now there is nothing embarrassed about." And he moved closer to her face to lay a kiss on her flushed lips. She was so relaxed to his touch, but she saw his lips coming for hers and pulled away from him. She was going to lose control of herself if she wasn't careful. _Man oh man! Does he move fast or what? _He made her feel weird. Not in a bad way but in a way no other man had ever made her feel, not even Inuyasha. Her thoughts were interrupted once again by his velvety voice.

"Come with me." He motioned for her to follow him, she hesitated but soon happily obliged. Being a teenage girl was certainly getting control of her senses, following a hot guy is any 15 year-old's dream! She suddenly stopped wearing a perturbed look on her face.

"Umm, excuse me…" He turned around and nodded, ready for what she was to say next. "I didn't get your name." He slid his features into a small smile.

"My apologies miss. I am Fuuhiro, but you may call me Hiro for short." She smiled _Fuuhiro…equals hotness,_ she sighed dreamily to herself. He bowed and then she realized that she hadn't told him her name either.

"Oh…my name is Kagome." She bowed back and resumed to walk beside him. He smiled at her, but he already knew her name from the very start. _I guess my charm distracted her from the barrier I put up to stop the stupid half-demon Inuyasha in his tracks, she's probably forgotten about him already! _He smirked to himself as they walked through the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha ran back to get Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, so they could rescue Kagome from whoever put up the barrier. After standing and waiting for his friends to pack their things, he just couldn't take it any more.

"C'mon guys, Kagome is in trouble!" Inuyasha shouted through the door at them. They looked at him with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Well why didn't you tell us before!?" Miroku chided.

"I thought if I came back with out Kagome you'd assume something was up and ask!" Inuyasha answered agitated and they all ran towards where Inuyasha felt the barrier.

He took out his red Tetsusaiga and smashed it down on the obstacle that separated them from their friend. To everyone's surprise the barrier didn't even mitigate. Inuyasha swung recklessly dozens of times to meet Fuuhiro's barrier but nothing happened. Tetsusaiga was finally returned to its sheath.

"It won't work." Inuyasha stated, sounding as dubious as ever and terribly frustrated.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious, smarty pants!" Shippo teased, but his amusement stopped when Inuyasha came at him to sock him on the head.

"Ah! Sango help!" He whined as he hopped into Sango's arms. She shot Inuyasha a nasty glare, clearly telling him 'hands off'.

"Inuyasha, this is no time to be fooling around! We have to get through that barrier somehow." Sango flayed.

"Well whoever put it up is exceptionally strong," Miroku said as he examined the barrier. "But it wasn't Naraku. I don't think even he can make a barrier this strong!" After mulling it over a couple of minutes Inuyasha came up with a plan.

"I think I know who can break the barrier," Inuyasha said angrily and growled. "but it's going to be annoying as hell."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so here is my next chaptah! This one's kinda shorter I guess, sorry they'll get longer I suppose. I hope you guys like it. Oh and thanks for the reviews my dear readers they are very helpful and ever so fun:D**_

Chapter 3

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken's shrill voice rang through Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears as he ran frantically towards his lord. _I really need to get rid of that pesky imp._

"Quiet Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said calmly, but with a more stern tone than usual. Jaken only bowed with the most pitiful apologies, anyone would sound sincere. Sesshoumaru knew he was not sorry, but that Jaken feared for his life. Either way didn't matter to him though, as long as he was submissive he couldn't get in Sesshoumaru's way.

"What is it Jaken?" Sounding as if he didn't care what the answer would be.

"It's Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru! She has gone missing!" Jaken exclaimed and scurried away, avoiding the scorns of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru. _She's still on the castle grounds. Stupid Jaken. _Sesshoumaru thought as he sat up from his desk in his personal quarters, in which Jaken had so rudely interrupted his paperwork. But he would use any excuse to get out of doing that ghastly paperwork, so he went to go find Rin and spend some time with her.

He followed her scent past the dining hall and around the corner to one of the many doors that lead to the gardens. Sesshoumaru walked out to the path and took in the beautiful scent of the tulip field, which was mixed with the scent of Rin. _Strawberries_, he noted _Rin's scent is tinged of strawberries. _Even though Rin was a human he kept her well taken care of to make sure she, and he as well, were content and healthy.

As her scent was getting stronger he finally spotted her in a patch of yellow, red, and purple tulips. He smiled softly at his ward, as her soft snores reached his ears. He didn't know why, but this girl made him content. But he still felt lonely at times, even with her around. Perhaps it was time for him to find a worthy mate. _No. This Sesshoumaru needs nothing but his lands and Rin!_

He scooped her up in his arms and walked along the, now moonlit path to the castle doors. He elegantly strode to Rin's bedroom and tucked her into her magenta silk covers up to her chin.

He silently walked out of the room and let her sleep. When he slid the door shut and turned around, to see a female servant with a tray of food.

"Milord." She bowed and greeted. Sesshoumaru eyed her and the tray.

"Rin is asleep. She is in no need for nourishment." At that they both headed in opposite directions, Sesshoumaru to his private chambers and the servant to the kitchens.

Sesshoumaru pushed the door to his room aside and closed it behind him. He sat back down at his desk, now covered with new paperwork, and continued the dreaded task he had put off. It would take him the rest of the night. His procrastination came back to bite him in his, quite muscular butt.

* * *

Kagome followed Hiro through the forest for, what felt like hours. She didn't know where he was leading her, but she would know if she was patient. She hadn't worried too much about Inuyasha, and her plan for him today was certainly ruined. _If he was so worried about me, he would have sniffed me out and dragged me back._ Kagome sighed and then visibly tensed when she sensed something other than Hiro. He noticed her stiffening and looked at her with a questioning gleam in his eyes.

"Uh…Hiro?" Kagome cleared her throat and looked into his sparkling pools of blue. "Did you put up a barrier?" She knew he put it up since it had the same demonic aura.

"Yes." He said simply and gave a small innocent smile.

"But why?" Kagome was truly curious about why he would block her friends from being able to find her. She knew he was very powerful and not many people would be able to break it. _Obviously Inuyasha's Red Tetsusaiga couldn't, he'd be here by now. That is if he was really trying._

"Sorry Kagome, I just wanted to protect you." Hiro said sympathetically. "I know how much it hurts you to be around him, so I wanted you to forget him." He sounded like he truly cared, but why?

"Oh…" He was right, but he shouldn't have intervened like that. Inuyasha would no doubt give her grief about it and of course try to kill sweet Hiro. She liked him a lot; he was a good friend and had no trouble holding up conversation. She had only known him a day and he seemed to know everything about her.

"But if you do not wish to stay with me, I will let you leave-."

"NO!" She answered, almost cutting him off, "I want to stay with you for a while." Her voice so shy he could hardly hear what she had said, but he smiled when her words reached his ears.

"Alright." He said and turned around. "This way." Kagome followed his hand motion and continued to walk beside him.

It wasn't long before they reached a clearing. Kagome gaped in awe at the beautiful castle in front of her. The blue stones that made the outer walls matched Hiro's eyes magnificently. She could see the huge botanical gardens surrounding the courtyards in an array of colors and varieties. She would definitely like this place. _Whoa…wait!_

Hiro looked down to see her reaction to the castle before them. She wore a look of frantic pensiveness. _He never told me he was the lord of The Eastern Lands._ Out of the many conversations they had shared on their way to this beautiful destination, not once did he mention he was a lord. Sure he had fine silk robes and was very handsome, but it didn't occur to her to think about his status in Feudal society.

"This…is yours?" She squeaked in surprise.

"Well not yet." He explained. "My father is the lord of the Eastern Lands and I will soon inherit the land and it's vassals."

"Oh, well it's very beautiful." She stated still gazing at the castle of the Eastern Lands.

"Yes it is." It sounded like he'd heard that phrase a thousand times, but that wasn't the reason for his displeasure. "But I may not inherit my father's lands until I take a powerful companion." At that Kagome froze. _Oh my jeez. What is that supposed_ _to mean?_

"Companion?" She asked shakily. He smiled at her coyly; the look on her face was truly amusing.

"A bride." He said, sounding like he had taken the matter as if it meant nothing life changing. His Bluntness never ceased to astound her.

"Come you must meet my father." He took her hand and she let out a tiny gasp at his proximity after what he had just said to her moments before. As she was led to the beautiful castle she was silent in thought. _What am I going to do? He wants me to meet his father? Is he just teasing me? _Hundreds of questions were running through her mind and she didn't realize she was giving is hand the death grip. She cut a little slack on her grip as they reached the main gates. He could feel he anxiety and squeezed her hand back gently and reassuringly as they passed through the gates to meet with Hiro's father.


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLY CHIMICHANGAS!! Here's the next chapter! Thanks you guys for the reviews!!**_

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha! Slow down." Sango warned, but Inuyasha didn't stop. "Kirara can't keep up anymore." Hearing Sango's pleading voice Inuyasha finally slowed down and then came to a complete stop.

"We will camp out just one mile that way." As Inuyasha pointed Sango moaned.

"I advise we all walk then, to calm ourselves." Miroku said.

As they walked Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all wondering the same thing. 'What was Inuyasha course of action?' and 'Why were they heading in the opposite direction as where Kagome was?' Finally fed up with the wait and wondering if Inuyasha would ever tell them, Miroku popped the ever so important question.

"So Inuyasha, what's the plan?" Sango and Shippo let out a sigh of relief that they would not be the one's to ask the question to their already irritated half-demon friend.

"I will explain it when we set up camp." Inuyasha growled, annoyed that even his demon companion could not keep up with his speed. But he failed to mention to himself that Kirara was carrying two humans and a Shippo. Poor Kirara got no credit for her selflessness.

They soon set up camp at the clearing Inuyasha had pointed out not fifteen minutes before. Sango and Miroku were helping each other build a fire to keep warm for the cold night ahead as Shippo moped while thinking that Kagome was not there to keep him warm. Sango noticed and felt sorry for the fox kit and as soon as she and Miroku were done with the fire she invited Shippo to snuggle with her for the night.

"Now Shippo, I know I am no kagome, but I hope you sleep well." Sango whispered into the kitsune's ear as he drifted off to dreamland with his tiny paws twitching as he slept.

"So Inuyasha, what's the plan?" Sango repeated Miroku's question from before. "I hope it's not stupid…" She mumbled to herself, since Inuyasha was usually the one to swing his chunky sword around while Miroku or herself would come up with the game plan.

"We are going to pay Sesshoumaru a visit." Inuyasha said clawing streaks into the bark of the tree branch he was resting in.

"WHAT?" Miroku and Sango half yelled, half whispered in unison. They had not forgotten that Shippo was sleeping.

"Sesshoumaru is the most powerful demon I know, cough besides myself of course, that can possibly use Tetsusaiga to break that damn barrier." Sango and Miroku looked at him dubiously.

"And how are we going to get Sesshoumaru to help us, let alone you? You guys aren't the best of friends you know?" Sango said being the usual skeptic. Inuyasha stayed silent. "You haven't thought about it have you?" Inuyasha looked Sango in the eyes and then quickly averted his gaze from her ice cold stare.

"No." Inuyasha said in defeat. "But he's our only hope to rescue Kagome. If we don't try, then how will we know?" Sango sighed and she only had room for one more question before she turned in for the night.

"How long will it take for us to get to the Western Lands?" Sango yawned; running for miles on end not tiring Inuyasha drove her mad. She had only ridden on Kirara and she was exhausted.

"About a week to get there and back." Inuyasha said calmly. "That is unless Sesshoumaru doesn't kill us first."

"Gee thanks for the optimistic outlook." Sango said before she too drifted off to dreamland.

Inuyasha sighed; Kagome's absence was truly taking a toll on him. He would have to stop thinking about her if he wanted to stay sane for the next week. But that would prove to be very difficult, since their whole trip revolved around her.

Inuyasha stared at the bright blue moon as he though about what he'd say to Sesshoumaru to convince him to help them.

The leaves on the tree branch he was sitting on began to rustle, along with everything else in the forest as the cool night breeze came to sweep away the chances of warmth reaching Inuyasha from the fire below. He decided he would rest, but he would only dream of Kagome. Inuyasha would settle for that, at least for the night.

* * *

Hiro led Kagome through the courtyards filled with the many types and colors of lowers she adored. The sweet aroma filled her nostrils to reveal the true beauty of nature's children. Walks first thing in the morning were not really her style, but she could definitely get used to this.

Hiro led her to a nearby Koi pond, which sparkled a sweet orange hue in the light of the sunrise. He sat and she soon followed his example and they both stared into the East to watch the splendor of oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, and pale blues emerge from the horizon.

As they sat in silence, Kagome had time to ponder over what had happened the day before.

Flashback

Hiro dragged Kagome past the main gates and headed for the quite elegant castle ahead. The color scheme reminded Kagome of the beach, even though they were no where near one. But it also reminded her if Hiro: the roof was the same ebony color that was his hair and the walls, his sandy tanned skin. If someone magically turned him into a castle, there you'd have it.

Kagome was pulled past corridors filled with many strange rooms. Some had weavers, weaving fine detailed tapestries and some had, what looked like generals teaching future soldiers battle formations and attack maneuvers.

It seemed like forever, up and down stairs and labyrinths of hallways until Hiro reached, what Kagome assumed to be his father's conference room to find his advisors arguing over trivial land matters. They bowed to Hiro and to Kagome as well. She was curious as to why they would bow to her, but she bowed back. _I guess it's just because I'm with Hiro and they want to be respectful in front of their lord's son._

Kagome noted that the room was rather large and the huge table, which was shaped like a semi circle, took about half the room. She estimated there were about one hundred and fifty men in there with paperwork up to their chins. Most of them just sat there looking bored.

Kagome looked up at Hiro to find him looking confused and she peered around to see what was bothering him. She could not locate, out of all the demons, anyone who looked to be of lordly stature, or anyone who looked half as handsome as Hiro did. Then a thick husky voice called out.

"Ah, young Lord Fuuhiro, what brings you to your father's council?" One of the many advisors practically yelled across the room.

"I am looking for my father. Have you seen him Hozumi?" Hiro's voice contrasted greatly to the fat jolly man's.

"Oh, you just missed him my boy. He left a couple of hours ago to settle a land dispute on the southern borders." Hozumi eyed Kagome and laughed heartily which made Hiro chuckle nervously a bit and then thanked the man.

"Oh, and do you know when my father will return?" Hiro asked almost forgetting before he shut the door. Hozumi looked through a calendar of sorts and maps mumbling to himself.

"In about a week I presume he will be back." Kagome bowed before Hiro shut the door after giving the advisor proper thanks.

"Come Kagome I will take you to your room to freshen up before supper." He gestured down a corridor that led to a quite long marble staircase. As they walked down the corridor and up the stairs, Kagome was lost in thought. _What was that Hozumi laughing about? Hiro seemed to know, but I won't ask. He will probably tell me the truth and I don't think I want to know._ Kagome wasn't paying much attention to where her feet fell and the stairs seemed to be waxed recently.

Kagome slipped on one of the steps, sending her face forward into a stair. She closed her eyes shut as hard as she could, but she didn't feel any pain. She felt two, rather muscular, arms around her waist and she quickly opened her eyes. He lifted her back to her feet and laughed a little.

"You should be more careful Miss Kagome. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He said half jokingly, but half serious. She laughed nervously and noticed that his arms were still around her. She blushed as she undid his grip with her tiny hands.

He looked quite shocked, but he let it go. _She is just shy._ He turned around and climbed the many stairs to the upper levels. _Why won't these romantic moments stop? Gosh he nothing but confuse me!_

They strode through the large hallway that looked like it was filled with guestrooms. Hiro abruptly stopped in front of a room and opened the door. Kagome peeked in and gasped.

"This is mine?" She asked in awe.

Yes Hiro answered and let her to her own devices. "A servant will be here shortly and lead you to supper when it is ready. If you need anything my room is two doors down." He shut the door and walked to his room. _Soooo I'm not in a guest room…Oh man! How long does he think I'll be staying?_

Kagome stood awkwardly in the middle of her room. The walls carved panels of cherry wood with floral designs in vertical patterns. Her bed was huge and had fine silk sheets that were soft to the touch. She lay on the bed and repeated to herself: _It's only a week. It's only a week. It's only a week. It's only a week._ She then realized that she must 'freshen up', as Hiro put it, for supper.

Kagome walked over to the bathroom and tried to figure out how things worked, when a tap on the door interrupted her 'calculations'. She walked over to the door.

"Mistress Kagome I have brought you fresh clothing and towels." A feminine voice came through the door and Kagome slid it open. A female fox demon walked through the entryway and set the towels and a beautiful white kimono on the bed. _She looks just like Shippo except older and female. I have a feeling I'll come to like her a lot. _The servant reached for the door, but Kagome spoke up.

"Um excuse me." The servant timidly turned around with a confused to what more her mistress could want. "Could you show me how to work the bath…?" The servant laughed a little and walked over to the tub and turned a knob. A hatch from the wall opened with water flowing from the opening.

"When the water is to your liking, just turn that knob to the right and the water will stop flowing."

"Thank you very much. What is your name?" Kagome bowed and asked.

"I am Tsuki. I will be you personal retainer from now on." Tsuki bowed back and left Kagome to her bath.

When she was finished she exited the steamy bathroom and strode over to the bed and put on the kimono that was provided for her. She headed for the large mirror and combed the tight tangles out of her raven locks. Kagome looked in the mirror one last time before sitting on the soft bed. A couple of long minutes passed in silence, but it was too much for her to handle. She was way too tempted to take a nap so she drowsily submitted to her want for sleep.

"Mistress Kagome, supper is ready." Tsuki said rubbing Kagome's back. Kagome opened

her eyes a smidge and quickly got up to greet her friendly servant.

"Good evening Tsuki." Kagome bowed. Tsuki laughed at Kagome's politeness.

"My you are strange child." Tsuki giggled. "I am the one who should be bowing to you!" She looked at her incredulously.

"Well where I come from we don't have servants or lords. I get uncomfortable when I am treated like a queen. I am no different from you…well besides the human part." Kagome explained.

Tsuki chuckled and brought Kagome to the dining hall. Kagome sat next to Hiro almost at the head of the table, which was empty due to his father's absence. The other end of the table seemed to be miles away. She recognized some of the advisors from before, who greeted her quite politely when she entered. After dinner was over Hiro walked Kagome back to her room.

"Kagome would you like to spend tomorrow morning with me? The sunrise is quite beautiful from the gardens." Hiro said shyly, but at the same time very confidently.

"Yes. I'd like that very much." Kagome gave him her sweetest smile and they parted ways.

"Goodnight Hiro."

"Goodnight Miss Kagome." Kagome slid the door shut and splayed herself across the soft bed. _I can't believe I said yes. Grrrrrr Kagome you're so stupid. You shouldn't get his hopes up like that._ Kagome stopped beating herself up enough to fall asleep. Oh and it was the best sleep she had in months.

Kagome awoke to Tsuki giggling.

"You slept in your clothes silly." She helped Kagome off the bed and gave her a couple other beautiful kimonos. "When you're done we're going to the courtyards."

Flashback

"Kagome?" Hiro's voice reached her thoughts as she faced him.

"Yes?" Kagome said as sweetly as possible and put on an angel face.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hiro asked. As she nodded he took her hand in his and whisked her away to the dining hall.

* * *

Deep in the darkness of purple miasma, Naraku sat chuckling in front of Kanna's mirror. In his little corner he dismissed Kagura and Kanna.

"How romantic." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Disgusting."

"Naraku I suggest you use this situation to your advantage." Kagura said before leaving.

"Yes Kagura I believe you are right." Naraku chuckled to himself. "This should prove to be quite enjoyable." Naraku thought in silence. It didn't take him long to formulate a quite beautiful plan.

"Perfect." He grumbled to himself in satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay kiddies!! I decided to restart my fan fic!! WAHOOO!! Happy eh? Thanks for all your support friends!! Please review!! **_

_** these mean prolonged syllables**_

Chapter 5

It was quite early for the Great Dog Demon of the West. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but he was wide awake taking a walk before dawn, some twenty miles away from camp.

Walks always calmed Sesshoumaru enough not to kill _too _many people in one day due to their insolence. Of course he knew it was just because he needed to learn some people skills, but killing was easier and faster. 'Need to find a less messy solution though.'

Sesshoumaru looked to the sky with the reddish orange just peeking out of the horizon and decided that was a good point to turn around. He took a couple steps when all of a sudden mid-stride an absolutely putrid stench that was his 'Idiot Brother' hit his quite delicate senses.

He calmly turned around to investigate as to why his half-brother would be so bold as to be in the vicinity of his camp. It wasn't long before he reached the Inu-group's campsite.

He could see the demon slayer and the monk cuddled up by the dying fire, the fox kit sleeping across the way. He wasn't at all startled when Inuyasha hopped down from his perch in a not-so-very-comfortable looking tree. He was surprised, though, when Inuyasha made no move to attack him. He was quite disappointed that he could not beat his brother's ass that morning, but he decided he would not be so crude as to initiate a fight and waited for Inuyasha to speak.

Well, since it wasn't going in that direction, Sesshoumaru chose to end the akward silence neither of them quite noticed until it was broken.

"Brother," Sesshoumaru acknowledged him with a slight nod.

* * *

"Kagome…" she was clearly dreaming to hear such a heavenly voice in her head…like an angel. She abruptly opened her eyes to find Kasuke, one of the village boys briding daisies into her hair.

"Oh!" she bolted up. "I'm sorry Kasuke, I fell asleep on you!" She was pretty embarrassed.

"It's alright Kagome, the meadow is always a nice place for a nap," he said beaming.

"Fall asleep again if you like," at this point kagome wasn't able to return to sleep, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to humor the kid. She lie back down, closed her eyes, and scoured her brain for something to think about for a while.

'Kasuke…' she decided. Kasuke seemed to grow attached to kagome, which was so adorable! He was only five or so and was going through one of those girly phases all boys go through at some point in life, but it was just so cute it made it all okay. He had beautiful blue, wide eyes with long lashes and the rosiest cheeks she just wanted to touch so badly.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a rustle of flowers nearby coming in their direction. She shot up once again to protect Kasuke if need be. A sigh of relief escaped her when it was only Hiro.

* * *

Inuyasha was stunned. Why was his brother standing right in front of him, let alone acknowledging his presence. He knew they were on somewhat better terms now that Sesshoumaru found a suitable sword and was no longer attacking him. He was not attacking Sesshoumaru either so it was understandable that they weren't tearing each other apart right now.

"What is your business in this Sesshoumaru's lands?" Sesshoumaru questioned bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Uhm…well I came here to look for you…" his eyes set downcast, embarrassed that he had to ask his evil brother for help. He glanced up and felt his embarrassment raise as Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. 'Yup he know what I'm gonna say…'

"Tell this Sesshoumaru what it is you need," Sesshoumaru's tone did not persuade him any to tell him, but this was for Kagome, so he _**had**_ to say it.

"Kagome's missing…" Inuyasha started "and we found where her scent trail ended ,but someone put up a barrier…" the last part was the last thing he wanted to say in his entire lifetime!

"You cannot break it?" Sesshoumaru interrupted, his eyes gleaming in amusement, absolutely surprising Inuyasha. He kept silent so Sesshoumaru went on.

"You came to this Sesshoumaru to ask if this Sesshoumaru can break it for you." Inuyasha only nodded, this time looking Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes, amber to gold, pleading silently.

"Very well," Inuyasha jumped at the words that escaped his brother's mouth. How could Sesshoumaru agree so quickly? Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha's look of confusion and answered the unvoiced question.

"This Sesshoumaru holds no animosity towards your miko…friend…this Sesshoumaru will break the little barrier, but you shall be the one to rescue your companion," Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing. Not only did Sesshoumaru agree, but he did not call Kagome his woman! He was always tired of hearing that and her denying it assertively, but to hear that someone actually didn't believe she was his woman only hurt more.

"Thank you," Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru the details on location and the situation with his sword.

"We will depart now, then," Sesshoumaru stated and Inuyasha went to make up Sango, Miroku, and Shippo so they could get going as soon as possible. He told them to eat some of the instant food Kagome called 'power bars' to eat for breakfast.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Inuyasha and his companions. He could afford to wait since he was absolutely itching for an adventure, even if he had to settle for traveling with his ill mannered brother.

He watched as Inuyasha's 'friends' looked at his, eyes wide as saucers. He let it go as they began to walk in the direction of the missing miko.

* * *

"Hiro!" Kasuke shrieked as he ran into Hiro's arms. Kagome just sat there wondering how they knew each other, but figured it was only natural since Hiro had been living there his whole life and probably knew Kasuke since they boy was born.

"Kagome you look quite beautiful this afternoon," Fuuhiro said after he was done greeting the child.

"Oh, you like it Hiro? I did it for her!" Kasuke cried.

"Yes, very much," Hiro answered with a smirk after seeing Kagome's deep blush to his response.

"Well, Kasuke, don't you think it's time to head home?" Hiro asked the child who nodded vigorously and ran off.

"Bye Kagome. See you tomorrow!" Kagome giggles and waved.

"Nice kid," she sighed. Hiro took her hand in his and dragged her to the lounge for tea time.

* * *

They had been traveling for a couple of days since they had departed. Sesshoumaru thought it was a somewhat comfortable journey. He had heard so much of the missing miko from the demon slayer; nothing, but good things. He had a good impression of her, besides what happened at the tomb of his father. But that was out of loyalty to his brother, so even that wasn't even too bad.

He didn't particularly want to know about how "wonderful" the woman he was saving was. All he needed to do was break down the barrier and leave it to the idiot…not much, really. Maybe he would follow him in just to make sure his trip was not in vain.

Yes, it had been decided he would survey the lands around the barrier while his brother was saving the girl.

"We're here!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru looked to where Inuyasha was pointing and guessed that was where the barrier started. Inuyasha touched it for emphasis and it sent him a shock.

It was now his turn to touch it. It didn't shock him as much, but it was very strong. Inuyasha then handed Sesshoumaru Tetsusaiga, but it had a much stronger shock than the barrier.

"Think of Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Okay, not so hard. Sesshoumaru was working to come up with images of the young girl. She was beautiful with big brown eyes and slight curls. He tried to touch the sword again…it worked. All that was left to do was knock the barrier down. With a slash of the great Inu-sword, the barrier faltered and fell.

"Okay! Miroku, Sango this way! I smell Kagome!" Inuyasha sped off. The demon slayer slowed up just before disappearing and bowed to him.

"Many thanks," at least the demon slayer was polite. With that he went deeper into the woods in the opposite direction. He was not even walking for ten minutes when he heard a familiar shriek. It was most definitely the miko.

The scent of her blood filled his nose, for some reason, making him apprehensive. He quickly calmed himself and sped in the direction of the girl.

* * *

Kagome was once again in the meadow accompanied be sweet Hiro and precious Kasuke. Watching the clouds pass by while Kasuke braided wildflowers into her hair was a daily pleasure for her now.

"Hey Kagome," Kasuke called.

"Hmmm?" she answered.

"Are you gonna marry Hiro?" he asked sweetly.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome giggled and the child's inquisitiveness.

"Well, Hiro says it all the time," this made Kagome blush, gosh his bluntness was out of this world!

"Oh…well I don't know about that…" She tried to put it nicely since Hiro was close by.

"Good! Now you can marry me!" now Kagome was laughing. She hugged the boy for his sweetness and kissed him on the forehead.

"No…" she whispered and smiled. He sensed her playfulness.

"I'll get you one day Kagome, just you wait!" she laughed again. He sounded so mature, yet he was only like five.

Suddenly a couple of servants came from the bushes and Kagome got up to go to Hiro, Kasuke in tail.

"Young master Fuuhiro, you father has returned." He looked familiar, but the other one she had never seen before.

"Oh hey, Takemi!" Kasuke chimed.

Takemi…SHIT!! That stupid chameleon! But his friend was quite handsome yet creepy in a way. He was totally giving her the eye!

"Alright! Come Kagome, you must meet my father at once!" Hiro grabbed her hand and managed to take a few steps when she fell to her knees. She let out a groan of pain.

"The barriers have been brocken." Takemi stated carelessly.

"Barriers?" Hiro asked, "I only put one up. Explain!"

Kagome's head was in so much pain, she couldn't even stand. Her memories of Inuyasha and everything bombarding her thoughts and flooding her mind.

"I cant believe I forgot!" Kagome was now sobbing. Hiro lifted her up to her feet, now facing away from the "servants".

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you oka – "His eyes widened with a pained expression as he let out a long breath. She looked behind him instantly.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she screamed. Takemi pulled out a rather long dagger out of Hiro's back and tossed it to the side. She gasped as she looked back to Hiro. His eyes were hazy and clouded.

"**H-Hiro!" **He turned around and leapt for bothdemons.

"Kagome!" she looked to Kasuke and picked him up.

"It's okay, it's okay!" she chanted as she sped to the opposite tree-line as fast as she could. She was so frantic she didn't care where they were going, but she headed towards the center of the forest, tripping on roots and underbrush. She set him down tears in her eyes.

"STAY HERE!!" she said assertively. He only nodded silently. She ran back grabbing her bow and arrows which she just couldn't leave alone the whole time she stayed with Hiro.

She had them in sight and knocked an arrow for the ugly green one, Takemi. Out of nowhere she was slashed across her right shoulder with something obviously sharp. She let a shriek of pain escape her as she turned around to find the other demon giving her a devilish smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ooooooooooooooh!! Thanks everyone for the fantabulous reviews!! I was on cloud nine this week!! Well another chapter! I'm very glad I stuck with this story! Seriously I cried writing this chapter, but this one is my fav so far!! MOST DEF!_**

**_I'm going to change the title soon, but I decided to do it after I post this chapter so just remember it so you know which story it is._**

Chapter 6

Kagome stood stiff looking into the depths of the demon's eyes. She was sore all over and could hardly move. All of a sudden a flash of silver caught her eye. 'Inuyasha!' she hoped. She built up her courage and all of her strength and knocked another arrow.

The demon leapt back as if to test if she could hit him in her rather pathetic condition. She held it until the tip of the arrow starter to glow pink and she let it loose. She knew it was way off as she fell to her knees in exhaustion and despair.

Out of, what seemed, nowhere the flash of silver bolted for her arrow. Sesshoumaru stopped and caught it! Kagome was scared now. Why was Sesshoumaru here? What was he going to do with her arrow? This was not the time to think about that. She had to get away…from both of them and fast! But before she knew it the demon sped towards her, but he was not fast enough.

Sesshoumaru had him pinned to the ground, his hand held both of the demon's and his legs the same. He had the arrow in his left hand and it started to glow green. Kagome had never seen Sesshoumaru use any weapon besides his swords. Sesshoumaru then thrust the arrow into the demon's heart and he was reduced to sparkling green ash, blown away by the wind.

She then remembered Hiro! She turned around to see him still fighting. Hiro was in pretty bad shape and in major pain, judging from the nasty gashes he had. She started running towards him, but was brought to her knees by an excruciating pain in her right shoulder. She turned her head only to find a clawed hand clamped to it, she yelped in pain before he let go.

"Stay," he ordered calmly, yet sternly warning here of what would happen if she did not heed it. She watched anxiously as Sesshoumaru strode towards the pair. Hiro turned Sesshoumaru and fell face forward into the flowers. Kagome tried to get up, but Sesshoumaru glared back at her. 'What does he care anyway? Jerk!'

He slashed Takemi faster then her eyes could process. It was just an undefined blur, but as soon as the demon fell to the ground she bolted for Hiro.

"Hiro!" she went to his side and rolled him over. His breathing was shallow and ragged and his pulse was faint. He reached for her face and stroked her cheek.

"K-kago-me," he was tried to speak. He was having more trouble breathing now, so she shushed him.

"Don't speak, Hiro. I'll get you somewhere safe. You'll be okay I promise!" She was panicky now, Hiro just shook his head.

No…" he closed his eyes and let out a long uneven breath. Kagome was in total shock. 'He's not dead…he can't be!'

"Hiro…come on…this is some kind of joke right?" She laughed mirthlessly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hiro…Hiro...open your eyes…please…" she looked up at Sesshoumaru who only held his stoic expression and shook his head slowly.

"No…" she whispered to herself.

"No. No. No," she was now shaking her head from side to side vigorously like a child, sobs escaping her now. For Sesshoumaru this was quite disturbing to watch. He had never seen such an emotional instability in his entire life…which was a very, very long time.

"I'm sorry," She half sobbed half whispered as she stood, wavering a bit.

"Kasuke," she ran towards the spot where she had left him. She found him sitting right where she told him to stay, safe and sound. She smiled glad he was alright.

"Thank heavens," she sobbed as everything went dark as she slipped into unconsciousness and fell into a pair of strong arms.

Sesshoumaru could not believe how reckless this girl was. She ran with all of her might to find this worthless human boy. The girl had lost so much blood she had fainted. He was now carrying her to the village where the old miko Kaede resided. He could sense his brother coming and braced himself for what was to come when Inuyasha would see Kagome's condition. A lot of yelling was for certain. One thing that confused Sesshoumaru was that Inuyasha's friends were not with him. Why not?

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango Miroku, and Shippo were all going in the direction of the big castle up ahead of them. Miroku and Sango had to ride on Kirara just to keep up with Inuyasha, who apparently really wanted to see Kagome.

Sango encouraged Kirara to go a little faster when the front gates of the castle came in to view. Two guards approached them and Inuyasha sped towards them as well.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed, barely restraining himself from lifting them from the ground by their collars.

"L-lady Kagome? What business do you have with her?" Inuyasha could only growl.

"Um…she's here then?" Sango asked and the guards nodded.

"She is our traveling companion and dear friend. We would like to see her. We mean absolutely no harm." The guards turned around whispering to each other. They turned back around as if they had come to a decision,

"She is in the meadow a couple miles east of here with the young master Fuuhiro," they pointed east, wished them well, and sent Tsuki with them. Inuyasha hurried them to the meadow. He heard Kagome shriek in pain which only made them all go faster. They arrived there finding a bloody heap that used to be a living Hiro.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango gasped. This demon looked fairly strong, even dead, but what would that mean for Kagome?

"Kagome's hurt and she's moving fast!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards her scent. It almost hurt to follow it. He knew she was wounded, and she was bleeding…a LOT!

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were just left there standing by the unknown demon and the one named Fuuhiro. 'Fuuhiro must have been the one to take Kagome here…' Sango thought angrily 'and now she's hurt!'

Tsuki was holding Hiro close to her chest and sobbing like a mother who had just lost her precious child. She looked up to them, eyes pleading.

"We must take Hiro to his father," they both nodded and helped he gently carry Hiro to, a

now transformed, Kirara. She steadily with two humans, a demon, and a fox kit all faces solemn. When they reached the back gate, closest to Hiro's bedroom, the guards went nuts and made a move to let their lord know of his son's death.

They opened the door to his majestic room, not in the mood to appreciate it. Miroku and Sango didn't even know why they were depressed, but it was assumed that it was partly because kagome was hurt and the dampened spirits of everyone they passed in the castle corridors. Kirara transformed back after Hiro was unloaded on to the bed.

Sango took an unused handkerchief Kagome had once given her, way to pretty to use before. She moistened it in the water dish beside the bed and wiped Hiro's face, ridding it of the sweat and blood. Tsuki thanked her, but was interrupted by the door slamming open and Hiro's father came rushing in, landing on his knees beside the bed.

"My son..." He let out as he stroked Hiro's hair. Tears slid down his face before his expression hardened.

"Who did this?" Sango could only guess the answer.

"Well is seemed to be some kind of lizard demon, but he has been slain," The demon lord with bright blue-green eyes and golden locks seemed to contemplate for a few moments before coming to realization.

"Takemi. That bastard! I knew he was suspicious!" He was absolutely furious! He looked as if he wished Takemi was still alive so he could kill the troublesome demon himself.

"There was an accomplice, milord," Tsuki said.

"Yes, he was always talking in with some creepy friend, who had a thing for bushes," Sango would have laughed, but this was most definitely not the time or place for laughter.

"Where is the girl?" She jumped at the mention of Kagome.

"Mistress Kagome seemed to be injured, but was taken away. We do not know who has taken her though," the servant explained.

"Uhmm...Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, most likely, is taking her somewhere to heal," Miroku said, thinking that if she was moving that fast and Inuyasha was not as furious as he normally would have been if it was someone unknown. Obviously not

Kouga...Inuyasha would prefer a man eating demon to him. It must have been an ally, well temporary in Sesshoumaru's case.

"Sesshoumaru eh?" The lord said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Take me to them. I have yet to meet Miss Kagome. Sesshoumaru...Let's just say I have business with him," he chuckled.

"Alright then," Sango said. They left the castle and headed for Kaede's hut.

Sango was perplexed. What did 'I have yet to meet Miss Kagome' mean? This meant that kagome was brought here for a reason. The Sesshoumaru thing...not worth thinking about. Sesshoumaru was mysterious as it was, so mulling something over that she would find out soon enough would get her nowhere. She would just let it play out, but she was still bothered by the Kagome thing.

"So...why was Kagome brought here?" Sango tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible, as if she was asking 'How's the weather?'

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally reached Kaede's hut. It had felt like hours had gone by, yet it had only been less than ten minutes. What with his demonic speed and all, plus the uneasiness of how much blood was seping out of the small creature in his arms. Honestly he was surprised she hadn't run out.

Now a bewildered miko stood before him. Really. He could never get enough of people's reactions when he appeared before them. Amusing every time...of course it didn't show.

There were a couple of exceptions though. Rin and Jaken...well no not Jaken. Then there was the girl in his arms...BUT she was delusional and hysterical enough not to care. 'No...She cared...just couldn't express it,' his fat ego said. Kaede cleared her throat to get his attention. It seemed he was looking down at Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru," Kaede bowed as much as her portly frame would allow.

"Mistress Kaede," Sesshoumaru only nodded his head. He laid Kagome on the futon provided for her and stepped aside. Kaede cut off the shoulder of Kagome's lavender kimono off, seeing as there was so much blood; it would be more comfortable for her.

The wound was worse than Sesshoumaru thought, you could see the bone. He was surprised when Kaede touched her gently and Kagome groaned. She was half conscious, that was good...not dead. Good?...fortunate...not that he actually cared.

"I can heal the physical wound, but it will take several days for Kagome's blood to regenerate." Okay...Why was she telling him? He was the only one there, but it was up to Inuyasha to take care of her.

He looked at her face twisted in pain as Kaede cleaned out the wound and applied an herbal type paste on to the skin around it. He knew he had made her wound way worse when he stopped her from running up to the assasin and now he was feeling a bit odd, not able to find the spot in which the oddity originated.

What was this feeling? Guilt? Remorse? Surely he did not feel such petty feelings as guilt or remorse. No, not in a million years, he had saved her life. Such emotions were for those who had done wrong. Well there was realizing your mistakes, which was honorable of a demon lord. It was established that he was having an honorable sense of guilt.

"She...Inuyasha!" Inuyasha came through the door panting hard.

"K-Kagome!" He ran to her side and checked her over without touching her. Her right shoulder wasn't open anymore, but it was deeply bruised. He was shocked she even had enough blood to bruise, but she apparently did. Inuyasha slumped against the wall, letting a huge sigh of relief escape.

"I-I can take her home."

"No, Inuyasha. It is not wise to move her," Sesshoumaru cautioned, wondering why he cared. Inuyasha looked up seeming to just notice his presence...How insulting!

"What happened?" He got up and stalked over to Sesshoumaru.

"She was attacked by a demon," He stated the obvious.

"Well, DUH! I want details!" Using one of Kagome's words from her rather strange vocabulary, angry that Sesshoumaru was sidestepping his questions.

"I arrived just in time to slay the demons responsible, not take in your 'details,'" Sesshoumaru smart mouthed. Kaede sensed the tension--well who couldn't? -- And decided to break it before she suffocated.

"Kagome can explain when she awakens. In the meantime, will ye find Sango and Miroku?" She asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and headed out along with Inuyasha grumbling profanities along the way.

* * *

"Oh?" The lord asked.

"Well Hiro brought her here to be his mate, or as you would call it...wife," he answered as if it had little to no meaning.

"WHAT?!" Sango exclaimed. How could someone decide so fast? That was very unlike Kagome, the girl who always spoke of true love taking time. Besides she already loved a certain half-demon, although she didn't know how much longer Kagome would be able to take it.

"If Hiro did not marry soon, he would not be able to inherit my lands. He brought beautiful girls for me to accept very often, but none of them seemed responsible enough. The servants say that this Kagome is different from the rest. With ten times the beauty, she should be able to enchant any beast." He continued.

"Oh yes, she is quite beautiful milord," Miroku added. Sango gave him a chilling glare, "But not near as beautiful as you my dear Sango!"

"They also say that Hiro was quite infatuated with her, but she showed him no more than friendship," Sango let out a sigh of very pleasing relief. Kagome definitely didn't have any intentions of marrying the poor guy.

"I noticed though there were barriers."

"Barriers? As in more than one?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. One was the standard barrier of protection, but the other...memory suppressant. It wasn't put up by my son though."

"Very peculiar," Miroku said. Why couldn't he sense the other barrier? His musings were interrupted by a small whimper. A little boy with eyes a blue came up to them sobbing.

"Kasuke!" The deep voice of the demon lord rang through the forest.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Kagome is hurt! Badly. And some man with silver hair took her away!" His shoulder quaking. The humans were having trouble understanding the mumbling child, but the demon lord could understand him just fine.

"It's alright Kasuke. We're going to see Kagome soon. That man just took her somewhere safe to heal," Kasuke nodded.

"This is Kasuke. He is one of the orphans from a village nearby," Kasuke waved shyly, but gave the demon lord a look.

"Kagome doesn't know yet," Kasuke whispered.

"Ah, well we can just wait until you tell her on your own," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks uncle Botan!" The lord's name was now out in the open. Sango was surprised when he hadn't introduced himself when they met. When she thought about it though, he must have been in shock by Hiro's death.

Now he seemed just fine and it was very strange, but she let it go. It was not as if she could just say 'Shouldn't you be miserable? Your only son just died!' No that would be way out of line, totally insensitive.

"Someone's coming," Botan said. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came into view. Inuyasha's face crinkled with the grumps and Sesshoumaru just kept his air of indifference.

"Ah Sesshoumaru!" Botan exclaimed. He walked over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a big bear hug. Sesshoumaru was shocked that Botan had intruded in his very, very personal space. He didn't want to disrespect the demon lord, so he just settled for a few awkward pats on the back.

"Botan," Sesshoumaru said after he let go.

"How long has it been Sesshoumaru? Couple hundred years?" He guessed.

"Several," Sesshoumaru ground out. It was very clear that Sesshoumaru seething and desperately holding back the urge to kill this overfriendly demon. Botan looked around at everyone's confusion.

"Oh Sesshoumaru and I are childhood...friends. We go way back," Botan explained.

"Apparently," Inuyasha snorted sarcastically, which earned him a glare from everyone except Botan.

"Well we found you. Let's get back to Kagome," Inuyasha said before he turned around. They all walked in silence as Sesshoumaru lead the way, steering clear from the obnoxious 'friend'. He was one of those overfriendly types, so outgoing it intimidates you and you don't know what to say. You wouldn't dream of introducing your other friends just to spare them the absolute torture in the form of awkwardness. Sesshoumaru, however, knew what to say, he chose not to move the conversation any further so Botan would just go away.

They arrived at the hut in record time, due to Sesshoumaru's speedy leading skills and they all filed inside except for Botan. Tsuki came back out to check on him.

"Are you not coming in Lord Botan?" It was rather unusual for him to not want to see the wonderful girl he'd been hearing about.

"I would rather meet her when she is awake. Thank you Tsuki," She went back in as Sesshoumaru escaped from the squeals from the tiny fox kit and feeling extremely out of place. They stood in silence just waiting for the miko to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Soooo it's been a while…months actually

_**Soooo it's been a while…months actually! I wrote this around December…! Sorry kiddies!! But now AP & SOLs are OVERRRRRRRR!! Wooooh! so I'm basically free! But that's no excuse for me not wanting to type up this chapter and let's face it….I TYPE REALLY REALLY SLOWWWW! But I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for the absolutely wondahful reviews!!**_

Chapter 7

Darkness.

_So dark…_

Empty…

It was the middle of the night apparently and stars were shining through the bamboo flap door.

She tried to get up, but her sore shoulder protested…very loudly. Once more she tried, more successfully this time and hobbled to the door to see if anyone was there…no one. Not a soul was in sight as she 'walked' to a clearing she was quite familiar with. She stood there looking up to the moon.

Tears.

Kagome didn't know why she was crying, but the tears just kept coming. She felt pathetic, weak, tired and crying…this wasn't her. She wiped the tears away and cleared her throat and her mind.

A gust of wind blew in her face and dizziness overtook her. Letting herself fall, Kagome took her eyes from the sky, remembering why she was in the state she was.

_So tired…_

Letting her lashes caress her face…

Sleep.

It seemed she ran out of things to dream about. God only knew how long she'd bee out of it. So, this night she dreamt of nothing at all.

* * *

Chilly.

The rustling of leaves.

It was morning and she was awake now, but didn't open her eyes.

Red.

The sun was out.

Another breeze blew past her, chilling her rosy cheeks and tousling her hair. The red was suddenly gone from her eyes…

"Girl," Kagome's eyes slid open the tiniest bit, the sun shining brightly behind a familiar silhouette. Her eyes shot open, her wide blue eyes meeting his golden ones.

Fear.

It tore through her system, practically bursting out in sparks. She wanted to run, but her body was numb, well…besides the part that was absolutely painful!

"S-sesshoumaru…" she whispered, his name finally reaching her lips.

He was closing in on her, her fear reaching an all time high. It was extremely unlike her to be that afraid, but in her to be so, but in her state it was only natural.

Her self preservation kicked in and she turned over to her hands and knees and scrambled to her feet.

Pain.

It coursed through her body, all of her joints wobbling from lack of support.

_Run!_

In the direction of Kaede's hut, she ran, knowing that it was of no use. She had never seen a demon as fast as Sesshoumaru. This did nothing to calm her fear, only making her scramble and land flat on her face in a patch of flowers. She shut her eyes as the pain struck, from what it felt like, every nerve in her body. She let out a whimper just waiting for death to come.

Shock.

* * *

Irritating.

Not only was Sesshoumaru left in the village to care for the girl, but he had lost her!

Kaede had gone to a neighboring village due to the death of their only miko and told him to stay. Of course before she left he went to check on Rin and told her to stay with Jaken. Now he knew how it felt to be the little imp. Little mischievous human females disappearing and causing trouble…not that it wasn't fun to watch, but being a part of it…sucked!

Inuyasha and his group had left a couple of days before Kaede to investigate the whereabouts of the half-demon, Naraku. Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least. The girl's companions had left her. Maybe they wanted to give her space to heal…

Botan and the human child felt that way at least. They settled in a small hut in the opposite corner of the village. It was strange of Botan to not want to see the girl when she was asleep.

Stop.

Sniff.

Her scent hit his senses and he followed the trail to the source. He found the girl standing in the middle of a clearing.

Lovely.

But…he held no special interest. She was a human after all and no matter how pretty, he would not break his standards.

Breezy.

He looked away for a moment as his hair blew around. His attention was returned to her as she fell to the ground looking lightheaded.

_Stupid girl… _

This was certainly not the time to be walking around. He watched her fall asleep and waited for her to awake next before moving her back, making sure she was safe.

* * *

Bored.

She shouldn't have walked out here if she was just going to sleep, but the view was sort of relaxing…

Sitting under a tree on one of the far edges of the clearing, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome, when he finally decided to get her back.

Sunrise.

He approached her.

She was awake, but taking her time to rise.

_Lazy girl… _

Well, she was hurt, but she had made him wait. He stopped, looming over her form casting a tall shadow.

"Girl," he said to get her attention. Her eyes cracked open a millimeter, then widened in shock and fear. She wasn't moving though.

"S-sesshoumaru!" She stuttered.

He took a step, seeing that she wasn't going to move.

A mix between fear and surprise flashed in her eyes once more before she tossed to her hands and knees and looked as f she would pass out from the pain. He watched he hobble in the direction of the old miko's hut, trying and failing to get anywhere. He made no move to go after her, she would collapse anytime soon.

She finally fell, face first to the ground and froze. He was surprised that she had given up so quickly. It was very unlike the girl he had only met several times. Every time he met her he was outraged she had the gall to be defiant and not be afraid.

He actually thought twice about picking her up, but he feel like staying in that blasted clearing any longer than he already had.

She let out a shriek of surprise escape her as he lifted her from the ground. He carried her steadily until they reached Kaede's hut.

* * *

Why was he carrying her? She really wanted to know. Her fear had gone down a couple of quite large notches since he picked her up. He was gentle despite outward appearances. He had also taken off his armor making him soft and warm...far from his cold personality. She made sure not to get too comfortable though.

He set her down on the only futon in the hut and forced her to lie down. She sat back up- not without pain- set on asking a few questions.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome didn't like the look he gave her. 'I don't feel like talking,' it said, but when had he?

"Um…Where is everyone? She prodded. She absolutely would get answers from this Taiyoukai with a very bad attitude!

"A neighboring village healing the ill, hunting down Naraku…" She didn't see that coming.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"Babysitting," he answered bitterly. She guessed Kaede and the others stuck him with the job, but why had he stayed long enough to get stuck with it? It wasn't very comforting to know that they had to force someone to take care of her. She understood he didn't like the job or her so she let the comment go.

"So…How love have I been…out of it?" He gave her a look. "Asleep…," she explained.

"Eight days," he said simply.

"Ah," no wonder her friends left, she had been asleep for so long. They must've gotten bored and resumed their journey without her. How long would they be gone though? She understood, yet she felt kind of sad and…lonely. Keeping company with the demon lord was rather quiet…and boring.

He didn't talk much, but when he did he seemed angry or got straight to the point. Why was he like that? Gosh how would he make any friends like that? He wouldn't want to be her friend though, but had he ever been nice to anyone…that was a question quickly answered.

No…but there was one…the little girl Rin. Kagome had met her fewer times than she had Sesshoumaru, so she didn't know too much about her. He did seem to enjoy her company, in his own way. He was a dog by nature after all and dogs can be pretty lonely without a pack.

A rustle brought her attention to the entrance of the hut.

"KAGOME!" Kasuke came storming in and hugging her tightly. His bright blue eyes shone with happiness and worry. "Botan and I have been waiting for you to wake up! Botan, Botan! Come in, don't be shy!" Kasuke cried, overexcited about seeing his friend awake.

Botan…the name seemed familiar…somewhat, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

He had been waiting for eight days for Kagome to wake; today was the day he would meet the girl who Hiro had chosen, the best so far he had heard. His nerves jingles and the butterflies flew when he heard his name being chirped. Excitement was what he should have felt, but it was out of place.

He slowly moved the flap of the door aside and looked the at the girl straight in the eyes.

* * *

The hesitation of Botan made Kagome very, very anxious. The name just kept itching at her. Why would this Botan want to se her? He knew Kasuke as well…

She then remembered something Hiro had told her right after he asked for his father…His father!

Movement.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Her eyes met his. He looked exactly like Hiro. The only differences were the green eyes, slightly blonder hair, and a couple of laugh lines here and there. An absolutely striking resemblance…too striking.

It hit her hard.

Biting back stinging tears she mustered a half-hearted smile. She wasn't completely sad. She was very happy to see someone Hiro wanted her to meet.

Angry.

Why was she hung up on a friend she had known for less than a month? A very good friend, but she didn't think it would turn out like this.

Guilt.

_My fault…_

He had died for her.

_Don't be sad for me_…he'd say…

A smile lit her face as she thought about how they had met and his ridiculous idea of marriage. Botan's smile outshone hers ten fold as he walked toward her.

"Hello Kagome: he said sweetly, giving her a hand to help her up.

"Hello Botan," she said rising to her feet, swaying a little. He steadied her with a gentle embrace.

_**AWWWWWW!! I'm done with this chapter kids!! And guess what!! Tomorrow's my birthday!! June second!! Yay!! My parents are getting me another guitar!! Woooooh! Well if you don't know me, I'm absolutely obsessed with guitars!!**_

_**well I cant remember if I made her eyes brown or blue in this story. Soooo I like blue better…so it's blue from now on.**_


End file.
